blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Demolisher
|-|Axis= |image of Story= Karl Polzin Biography.jpg|Allies Alberto Donati Biography.jpg|Axis |Story= Allies= |-|Axis= }} The Demolisher is the sixth class in Blitz Brigade. It is unlocked at level 40. He has 750 health points, which is the second highest health level for a class. His speed is near equal to Soldier's. This class's weapons mainly feature splash weapons, but a unique feature about the Demolisher class during gameplay is the rocket jump ability, where the player jumps high in the air and which makes this class the most powerful one of the game. But the Demolisher is not invulnerable, especially if someone has a good line of unseen fire on him. It costs 160 diamonds to early unlock this class. Remarkable is that this class can't use weapons with a scope, so he can't equip the Refractomatic 3000 or the Poacher. Bomb Surprise When being in danger, the Demolisher can detonate the Bomb Surprise which is a bomb that the Demolisher carries and which will explode 3 seconds after activation. The bomb doesn't deal damage to the Demolisher himself or any other team mate and it even protects the player with a Invincibility Tonic upon activation. When the ability's damage is not upgraded, it doesn't kill opponents, but once it is only those with a high level shield can resist the Demolisher bomb. An incendiary DOT will increase damage to the opponents if the ability at least once has been upgraded. The range is not the biggest, so using this as an attack is possible, but it's recommended as a "finishing touch". Primary Weapons The Demolisher's primaries are all splash damage weapons and have a bit of a futuristic look. The weakest ones have a low fire-rate, but can still be great use when combining it with the super jump. The stronger ones have a very high fire rate and lots of ammo for a splash damage weapon. The difference between bronze weapons and gold ones is much bigger than on other classes when it comes to primary weapons. The default weapon of the Allies side is the Flaming Revenge and the Angel of Death for the Axis. As the Demolisher is an explosive class, it cannot use the Refractomatic 3000. Secondary Weapons The secondary weapons are also splash damage weapons, but they are mostly used as back-up; when a player ran out of bullets, the secondary weapon will keep him safe when looking for ammo. The first three weapons are not quite strong, especially the default weapons if one is playing on low graphics and can't see the smoke line of the bullets. However, weapons like The Sick Surprise and the Leech are very powerful. The Allies default secondary is the M66 JUDGE; the Axis default is the Side Splitter. The Domlisher is unable to use the Poacher, which is a shared weapon. Melee Weapons The Demolisher has various types of melee weapons. The default melees are Soul Slapper for Allies and Knuckle Cutter for Axis. Strategy As a Demolisher, it's advised to use the rocket jump as much as possible to have a better view of the battlefield. Try to get on the highest building in a map and prevent any enemy from getting close. Don't fight back strong opponents when they got on the roof, but use rocket jump instead to escape and shoot some bullets while in the air. When being above an opponent, he can't really aim, so trying to hit him with splash is much more effective than waiting for reaching the ground before shooting. Also note that the Demolisher is not invulnerable, especially if someone has a good line of unseen fire on him. For example, it is easy to get killed from behind by any stealth or snipers classes or just enemy splash damage. Category:Classes